


Love's Mischievous Twin

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Childhood Friend, Conspiracy, F/M, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rebellion, Uprising, inquisitor - Freeform, jealous childhood friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: The Imperial troops and Inquisitorius threaten to occupy your home planet, a certain someone from the past gets a little too close for comfort for Cal’s taste.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The day goes by as you and Cal tinker away in the workshop. Ever since the crew decided to settle in Bogano when not in action, the two of you have called first dibs on the Hermit’s Abode and the Abandoned Workshop; ever since then, you’ve decluttered the place, put on platforms and bridges so that the others can come over with no problems, and have made it into an actual sanctuary for you and Cal.

“Cal?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you pass me a hex key, please?”

“Sure thing,” he aims his palm at the hex key lying on the ground by his feet and used the Force to bring it to you. “Heads up!”

He playfully floated the hex key around you, orbiting it around you while you attempt to get the perfect timing to catch it.

“Cal,” your teasing tone wasn’t working, yet. “Hand it over.”

His fingers continue to curl and weave the air while keeping his focus on the hex key; at the same time, he looks at you intently and playfully, watching you smile.

“Come and get it then,” he teased back.

You shot him a look with a raised eyebrow, you were met with a smug look on his face accompanied by a wink. You Force-pulled him to you and stole a kiss on his nose, causing him to lose his guard and let go of the hex key with the Force—you snatched the tool right before it could hit the ground. He didn’t shuffle away from you, he kept this nose-to-nose distance with you, still keeping up with the teasing.

“Got it, thanks,”

“If Cere caught us playing around, she’d be very grumpy,”

“When did that ever worry you?”

“I think Cere would want you to be worried about something else other than you horsing around,”

You were startled by Greez’s unforeseen arrival in the abode. It seems that he was found his way to the second floor from the outside.

“Greez, good to have you here,” you greeted.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna ruin your fun, kids, but Cere has something important to tell you,”

“From the sound of it, it does seem really important,” said Cal. “Well, we’ll be right over.”

Both of you cleaned up your tools and playthings before leaving the workshop. Cal let you go up via the rope shortcut first, then the two of you headed out with Greez and went back to the Mantis. By the time you’ve gotten to the ship, Cere stood by the open door as if waiting for you.

“I know this is very abrupt,” Cere said apologetically.

“It’s fine, Cere, really,” you reassured. “Did something come up?”

“Yes, and I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news but… it came from your home planet, [y/n].”

Your small smile immediately dissolved, your eyebrows pulled together as you felt something heavy fall into the pit of your stomach. The hairs behind your neck pricked up as the growing anxiety filled your entire being.

“My home planet?”

“Yes, I received an encrypted transmission from one of my contacts there,” Cere strode to the comm station in the cockpit to show the hologram message.

One push of a button and a projection of a man in uniform beamed on the podium.

“Master Junda, we are in need of your help. The Imperials have dispatched troops in the capital, albeit small but their presence is enough reason for the citizens to panic. One move they see suspicious and they’re trigger-happy—it’s preposterous! I don’t know why they are here but if you do not come soon, the death toll will keep rising. You must help us remove them from this planet!”

The projection fizzled out. Cere turned around and saw the blank stare in your eyes. You could only imagine what kind and how much damage the Inquisitors and Imperials have done. Your imagination played out horrifying images that could or would be happening in your home planet right now.

“That was a distress call from Captain Osmos on [p/n], I know it’s hard to take in, [y/n],”

“When are we going there?” you firmly said, a hint of determination showing.

“As soon as possible,”

“Alright, give me a few minutes to prepare, I need some things back at the workshop,”

“I’m coming with you,”

“Okay…”

Both of you headed out and took the shortcut to the workshop. Your running and wall-running speed was noticeably faster today, you couldn’t wait a moment for the door to split open when its sensors detected you.

“[y/n]…” Cal called.

You didn’t respond. Your anxiety has made you deaf. You rummage through your things on the workbenches and shelves, but you do not take anything to pack, you were just randomly going over stuff that you aren’t even going to need for the trip.

Cal called your name again but you don’t even stop to look at him, even though you can clearly hear him while you pointlessly dig through shelves and toolboxes.

You exhaled sharply, your anxiety is gradually devouring you. Cal immediately walked up to you and took both of your hands to help you calm down.

“Hey, listen,” he cooed while squeezing your hands tightly, “It’s going to be okay.”

“My mother belongs to the senate branch at home, Cal, the Inquisitors might question them first and then they might torture them until they talk or worse—kill them! I don’t know what I should do… I don’t think I could ever forgive myself if we’re too late.”

You rambled with great distress, you took sharp breaths in between sentences, and choked at some words. Your imagination continued to run wild again and the images seemed to be more vivid and realistic.

“Come here,” he whispered and pulled you close to him. “It’ll be fine.”

“Cal…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m scared.”

He stroked your hair softly, nuzzled his nose on your hair, planted a kiss on your head and rested his cheek afterward, while tightening his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

When everybody was ready, you set the course to [p/n], your home planet, on the holotable. Greez prepared the Mantis for takeoff. Moments later, Greez made the jump to hyperspace. While travelling through hyperspace, you impatiently pace back and forth the lounge.

“Hey, Cere,”

“Yes, [y/n]?”

“Do you think the Imperials have set up a blockade by now?”

“That may be likely,” Cere replied, swiveling her chair to face you leaning by the doorway between the holotable area and the cockpit. “But remember Captain Osmos’s words? The dispatched squad was small, so I doubt they’ve set up a blockade by now—they would not waste their time and resources if they didn’t find what they’re looking for in your home.”

“I hope that’s the case,”

“Trust in your feelings, [y/n],”

You know that Cere has sensed your anxiety since earlier when she showed you the message, you couldn’t help but let out your feelings at that time; after all, you had every right to it—[p/n] is your home and it always will be. You’ll never let some Imperials and Inquisitors trash it like it was landfill.

“Siddown, kids, we’re at the last leg of the hyperjump,”

The Mantis arrived in the planet’s system, the crew held their breath; when the ship got a closer look, you all saw that there was no blockade as you feared, your lungs relaxed and prepared for landing as you entered the atmosphere.

Cere jammed the transreceivers that were established in the city. Luckily, these were the small, portable kind and not the ones they use for full-scale occupations like the one in Kashyyyk. Greez was able to quietly and safely land the Mantis not too far and not too near the vicinity of the capital.

“Are we going to meet your friend, Cere?” asked Merrin.

“Yes, just at the border of the city,”

The crew stepped out, you realized that the boundary of the city—which was already the wild countryside—wasn’t touched by the Imperials. You thought, what are they going to profit from grass and animals? So, it was the perfect cover.

Walking at a certain distance did not faze you, but when you were at least a few miles away, you found a small band of people standing outside the city border. You presumed it must be Captain Osmos.

“Apologies for not finding a better meeting venue,” the man at the helm of the group greeted you. He was clad in a long coat over his uniform, the same outfits were worn by his companions.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve had less warmer welcomes than this,” Cere replied. She gestured her hand at him and turned to the crew, “Everyone, this is Captain Osmos, he’s the one you saw in that encrypted hologram message.”

“You have an interesting crew there, Cere,”

“Believe me, I got the best crew in the galaxy,”

Captain Osmos took a good look at the crew, his last look was on you. Before he could say anything, one of the men walked up to the front and was looking at you intently. Even underneath that poncho hood, this person recognizes you very well.

“[y/n]?”

Your eyebrows furrowed at the stranger who mentioned your name. You couldn’t recognize him, he took off his cap hoping that you’d remember if you fully saw his face.

“It’s me, Armus, don’t you remember?”

This young man seemed to be about your age. Jet black, unkempt hair and hazel eyes over a fair-skinned complexion.

“Armus,” you muttered out his name.

He nodded, hoping the name would ring a bell. All of a sudden, memories rush in and you remember yourself as a child. You had a playmate when you were younger, way before your master found and took you in to the Jedi Temple. Your eyes widen and sucked in a big gasp.

“Armus!”

You sprang and leapt into his arms, you hug him as he hugs back. He grabbed and lightly shook you by the shoulders.

“Well, look at you!” he exclaimed, as if he was a proud parent. “You aged well!”

“Not so bad yourself!”

You introduced Armus to everyone, he was your childhood friend before you came to the Jedi Temple. He was also the son of your parent’s close friend when you were still living here in [p/n]. Ever since you went to train as a Padawan, you’ve lost contact with him, and now you’re reunited with him in the most unlikely of times.

“You,” Captain Osmos said almost in a whisper, “You’re the child of Prime Minister Yilena.”

“She’s my mother!” you declared as you immediately dropped your hood. “Please tell me she’s not harmed in any way.”

“She’s fine, the rest of your family was evacuated to an estate in the other city,”

You let out a huge sigh of relief, “Oh thank God!”

You took a moment to catch your breath while Cere discussed with Captain Osmos while he took the lead in escorting everyone to the supposed hideout.

“Most of the senators have gone hiding, some of them are still hiding in the Parliament Palace but when the Stormtroopers got there the place was pretty much deserted,” Armus explained.

“Are you sure it’s safe for us to go there now?”

“Yes, it was put on lockdown by the Imps but we managed to secure a route unfamiliar and unseen to them. Only we locals know it best,”

Meanwhile, Cal was at the tail end of the line with Merrin and Greez. Merrin noticed something in Cal ever since Armus showed up.

“Cal,” Merrin blurted. “You’ve been looking at a weird way ever since that Armus boy showed up.”

“Yeah, I just have a strange feeling about him, you know? Like, something doesn’t feel right?”

She stifled a laugh, rolled her eyes and tilted her head, “That’s called jealousy, Cal. You love her, that’s natural, but don’t let it get the best of you.”

She jokingly tapped his shoulder and walked on ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone continued on until you’ve made it to your hideout. You weren’t able to see your family but at least you know that they are safe—that was the important part. The only people found in the hideout were at least half a dozen politicians—whom you don’t recognize or personally know—and the Captain’s men.

You stayed in the hideout for the rest of the day, strategizing and planning the removal effort of the Stormtroopers in the capital. All of those involved—Captain Osmos, his men, you and the crew, and Armus—discussed around a holotable projecting the blueprint of the Parliament Palace, the streets of the city, and the underground network that the Imperials have little to no knowledge of.

“There are passages from here in the Palace that let out to several points in the city,” Osmos explained.

He also presented the endpoints of each passage underneath the city, he hovered his finger over each different point where the passages would let out.

“It’s a hybrid of catacombs and tunnels—completely invisible to the Imperials and literally under their noses.” He added.

The plan was to evacuate the politicians to the neighboring city where there is an estate that can house them until the removal effort will commence.

“They are better safe anywhere than here where there’ll be skirmishes left and right,” a guard commented.

“What about their communications?” You blurted and everyone looked at you.

The same guard who commented stepped in to answer your question, he also zoomed in on the map where their communications towers were temporary erected to transmit and receive messages from their command ship.

“Their communications will be dismantled before anybody could engage the Stormtroopers. It will only take a small team to the job to avoid their eyes on us, we just need to take down one of their communications tower to cause a disruption.”

“Then let us take it down,” Cal steps in and volunteers even before the captain could even ask.

“Cal!” Cere exclaimed with worry. “Are you sure about this? Think carefully of what you’re going to put yourself into. I don’t want you getting hurt in something that you couldn’t do alone.”

“Don’t worry, Cere,” you come in. “He won’t be alone. I’ll go with him.”

Cere took your words to heart and you saw the trust in her eyes. Her smile was full of relief, she knows she can count on you and Cal, and she knows that there’s no point arguing with your decision.

You snuck a wink at Cal as both of you exchanged secret looks at each other. 

“Forgive me for asking, but do you know how to disable Imperial communication towers?” Armus questioned Cal, surely he didn’t think you were dumb enough to not notice the condescence in his voice.

Cal looked at him intently while replying, “I worked as a scrapper in Bracca, I’ve salvaged anything under the Empire and Republic: Star Destroyers, command ships, and even towers for parts. You name it. I think I have a pretty good grasp of how these things work.”

“Plus, we have a pretty spectacular droid to help us out,” you motion your head to point at BD-1 who took pride in the title “spectacular droid” with a melodic trill.

“Alright then,” Captain Osmos threw his hands wide. “I guess we have our team now.”

Prior to the meeting’s conclusion, the captain and his guards—along with Cere—peppered a few more steps in the actual plan. Before everyone knew it, night has fallen and the plan would have to wait until dawn when they are most vulnerable.

You had no choice but to stay the night in the hideout. Most of the politicians have drifted off to sleep, some of the guards were appointed in the night’s watch; meanwhile, you were restless, you stood by the tall windows of the hall, overlooking the city. Armus walks up to you.

“Since when did you become so assertive?”

“What do you mean?”

“Back at the meeting, you sounded so… different,”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes.

“No, really, I wasn’t expecting you to speak up like that,” he blinked. “You sounded so confident. Almost like a politician, like your mother.”

You didn’t speak anymore. His eyes wandered over your shoulder, looking at Cal huddled with the crew, chatting with the younger-looking guards about his age.

“What is he to you?”

“What?”

“The redhead,” he said in a manner of a teasing singsong.

“He’s someone very close to me,”

“That explains the way you spoke of him—with high regard and great confidence,”

“Because I know he will pull through, Armus,”

You excused yourself, ending the conversation with that point, and joined in on the huddle with Merrin, Cal, and BD-1. You settled yourself in the small circle while snuggling yourself with the scarf that one of the guards offered you.

Merrin secretly elbowed Cal to do something—anything—and pretended to casually excuse herself.

“I think I’ll have a second helping of the porridge,” she stands up and leaves the huddle.

Meanwhile, BD-1 nudged Cal by the thigh until he scooched closer to you and filled the gap that Merrin has left for a “second helping.”

In one huddle, you saw that Greez was softening up to the guards with Cere and Captain Osmos. Albeit out of earshot, the guards seem to be praising Greez for the porridge that he helped whip up for the evacuees and guards.

“I wonder what Greez added into the recipe to make Merrin get seconds?” Cal started, trying to make you laugh.

“You gotta give it to him, he takes pride in his culinary skill,” you joked back.

The two of you shared a private chuckle and then Cal extended his poncho to your side.

“Come here, you seem cold,”

You went closer to his side and he wrapped you lovingly under his arm, with the poncho blanketing you both from the cold night’s wind. You rest your head on his shoulder while he rests his cheek on your head. His free hand gestured BD-1 to join in on the cuddle session and the little droid happily obliged, nestling himself on the space of your legs.


	4. Chapter 4

In the dead of the night, the chirping of the nocturnal insects mixed with the snoring of the evacuees stationed in different areas where they could be comfortable. The guards on night watch quietly paced back and forth within the perimeter, dropping their steps as softly as they can while they do so. However, a flaw in their vigilance and the limited vision in the night caused an interloper to slip through.

But this interloper seems to have underestimated the Jedi in their midst. Cal was awoken by the faintest patter of their boots, he gently crawled away from your cuddle, tapped BD-1 softly to wake him up—he placed his finger on his lip when BD-1 started to chirp—and followed the sound.

From afar, Cal could recognize the clothes even when the person’s back is turned. He gasped sharply but quietly as he could when he saw the side profile.

“Armus?”

BD-1 whistled a questioning tone.

“I don’t like the look of this, buddy,” Cal whispered.

He continues to follow Armus. He would quickly hide behind walls and wide pillars if Armus would stop and observe his surroundings. Cal picked up your childhood friend’s feeling that he’s being followed and indeed he was, luckily, he just shrugged off the feeling and continued on.

Cal found a vent which he was able to fit in to, so he went through there and followed Armus’s trail. Not long after, Cal—while hiding in the vents with BD—ended up finding Armus in a communications room; Armus stood in front of a holotable, with the push of a button, a projection of an Inquisitor, his bust loomed so tall that Armus had to step back and tilt his head so that he could maintain eye contact.

“Seventh Brother,” Armus shakily greeted.

“Well? I hope you have some progressive news to tell me that is worth my time, Armus,”

The Seventh Brother’s voice could send a chill down anyone’s spine, even the esteemed Armus. He spoke in a low voice with an occasional snarl in between words, but there was something in his manner that made you quiver in fear and at the same time, persist to get his good side. If one is going to please the Seventh Brother, one must be careful with their words and how they will deliver it.

“Yes, I believe you will find my news invaluable,”

Armus’s confidence—even though he masks the uncontrollable trembling from his limbs—intrigued the Seventh Brother. He tilted his jaw up with a raised eyebrow, seemingly impressed but yet sounding indifferent.

“Oh?”

“The remaining guards are planning to take on the dispatched squads in the city, they will take the route via the underground tunnels. They will also try to sabotage the communications tower to disrupt transmissions to the commanding party outside the planet. They will execute this operation by morning.”

“Hmm, interesting, have they suspected you yet?”

“No, but the Jedi have also volunteered to execute the sabotage on the communications,”

The Seventh Brother’s head jerked to look at Armus with eyebrows knit so tightly together that the creases in his forehead were evident in the hologram.

“The Jedi? Hmm, this is most unusual. How many?”

“A scrapper boy and…”

“And?”

“And a girl, someone I used to know.”

“Ah yes, I sense a connection with her from you,” the Seventh Brother hissed. “However, that bond between you and her seems to have dulled over the years. You’ve stopped caring for her when she walked out of your life. She is not the person you thought you knew all those years, Armus.”

Armus nervously gulped, clenching his fists too tight to the point that his palms are swelling and red. The Inquisitor smirked in a sinister manner, provoking Armus’s feelings, he closed his eyes.

“Ahhh, yes,” the Seventh Brother exhaled slowly, “I feel such hatred in you, but not for her—for the boy she really cares about.”

“She loves him, my lord,” Armus chided. “I can tell from the way she looks at him, how she speaks of him—the scrapper boy, the other Jedi—she’s so confident of him!”

“Hah, love, compassion!” he mocked. “Jedi are easy fools because of those ideologies. That’s what killed them in the first place.”

“That doesn’t matter now, Seventh Brother. She and the others will die in this useless uprising and only then will this city know peace. With your leadership, I am sure of it!”

“Yes, her love for the boy and the very little remainder of the Jedi will die with this futile effort,” the Seventh Brother added. “I will see to it that the squad does not alter their original plan, but they will be informed of this. The rebels will think that we have no knowledge of their plan; once they’re vulnerable, I will have sent an army by morning to overwhelm them.”

“Very good, Seventh Brother,”

When the Seventh Brother was finished chastising the Jedi and their ideologies, he dismisses Armus and the hologram dissolved. Armus left the communication chamber to his own room away from the refugees and guards; when Cal felt that he has gone for good, he quietly removed the grate in the vent and landed into the communication chamber.

“That traitorous bastard!” Cal snarled.

BD-1 whistled in agreement.

“This is bad, BD, we’ll be caught in a trap and it’s all Armus’s fault. How could I prove it to everyone what we saw?”

BD-1 excitedly trilled a string of tones, he skittered to the terminal of the holotable and found the data port. He slices the port and retrieved the entire recording between Armus and the Seventh Brother. Shortly after, BD gave a preview of how the copied recording looked like through his camera.

Cal smiled, “What would I do without you, buddy?”

“Boo-boo-beep!”

“Come on, we gotta go, there’s still time!”

Cal and BD-1 rushed back to the hideout. He woke you up and the crew.

“Cal, what’s going on?” Cere yawned, still rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms.

“Cere, I’ve got bad news!” Cal huffed, still catching breath. “But you have to wake the captain and the guards too.”

She sensed the urgency in Cal’s voice. Not wasting another second, she jumped up from the sleeping bag and marched to where Captain Osmos was staying in with his men. Cere immediately called for an emergency meeting.

“Sorry, I woke you up,” Cal apologizes.

“Oh, it’s fine, I was having trouble sleeping anyway,”

“Why?”

“A feeling, but I really don’t know the best word for it,”

Cere and Captain Osmos have gathered the guards and fighters in the same room where you held the meeting earlier, only this time, Cal was the one leading it. He started out gentle with it but eventually got to the point about Armus. This startled everybody—including you—it doubly alarmed them when Cal mentioned the Seventh Brother. 

Everybody heard everything. Every single word exchanged between Armus and the Seventh Brother.

“That snake Armus!” Captain Osmos growled, dropping his fist on the table while talking through his clenched teeth.

You were so stricken with disbelief that you couldn’t think of what to say. This was the feeling that you couldn’t describe earlier.

“I can’t believe I thought I could trust him,”

“War changes people, [y/n],” Cere advises. “More often than not, it brings out the bad than the good to those who seek power or the easy way out.”

“We thought we could trust him too, since he was a secretary to one of the senators,” Captain Osmos guiltily confessed.

“We all were deceived here, that’s how the Dark Side of the Force works—it clouds our vision to see reality—but patronizing over ourselves is a luxury now. We have to work on Plan B,” Cal’s display of benevolent yet firm leadership gradually motivated everybody.

Without much time to lose, everyone worked on a new plan after hearing Armus’s conspiracy with the Seventh Brother to sabotage the uprising.


	5. Chapter 5

The new plan was to execute the sabotage tonight, since the uprising was expected to happen in the morning—to the Inquisitor’s knowledge.

The captain alongside his men were already alive and kicking, outfitting themselves with their armor and weapons, and hiding the evacuees further into the catacombs—some of the guards were assigned to escort the evacuees and join the fray as soon as possible.

You and Cal are still responsible for disabling their comms. Cal noticed that you were quiet while you were preparing; a lot went through your mind after watching the hologram recording of the conversation between Armus and the Inquisitor.

You finally realized that the friend you knew was long gone.

“I’m sorry, [y/n],” Cal suddenly blurted.

You stopped and looked at him in great puzzlement, “What?”

“I’m sorry that I might have ruined your friendship with Armus, he must’ve meant a lot to you,”

“Well, he was my friend, but I never could have imagined him doing something like this,”

You clipped your lightsaber hilt to your belt beside the small pouch for the comlink. You took a deep breath and looked at Cal intently, watching him straighten his jacket over his jumpsuit.

“But I’m glad I know the truth, and I’m relieved it came from you,”

This time, it was Cal who looked at quizzically, “Why?”

“Because I know I can always trust you,”

You could’ve sworn Cal blushed when he bashfully looked away from you and pretended to busy himself in outfitting himself with his lightsaber and utility belt. You bit your lip and smiled to yourself. You thought he looks adorable when he blushes.

When it was time for everyone to move out, you and Cal immediately separated from the others, heading to the area where your targeted communication tower stand. The new plan was not only to disable one but all communication towers at once to ensure that nothing is transmitted off-planet. That’s why a bomb squad has been dispatched.

So far so good. Both of you have caught sight of the tower—located in the town square plaza—from your vantage point in one of the abandoned houses. It only has a small base that can station a group of operators, most likely accompanied by some Stormtroopers for protection. While they were unsuspecting, you and Cal jumped down from the beam extended out the window from the house and struck the two Stormtroopers down as you landed.

Before the operators could react to what just happened in that split second, Cal lobbed his lightsaber to them—killing the first two while you ran up and struck down the third operator before he could touch any button on the terminal.

“Jedi!” the Stormtrooper gasped shakily. “We’re under attack!”

You and Cal skillfully deflected their blasters back as they all dropped dead when you have sent back the last projectiles to the shooters. When that was over, you fished out the detonators, attached them to the terminal panel as well as the main generator of the tower, and then set the trigger on.

“The others should have set the bombs by now,” you said.

You clicked open your comlink and reported that you have already set the explosives in the communications tower. You waited for the other members in the dispatch unit to report back if they have the same. Minutes later, different voices crackle through your comlink.

“We’re all set, leader,”

“Good job, now get out of there, it’s gonna be a blast.”

“We’re on our way!”

“Cal, come on, it’s ready to blow.”

Both of you ran out of the comms tower. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. Before you could decide to make any sharp turns, you snatched Cal by the hand. The city was riddled with winding, labyrinthine paths that could easily render a stranger lost—lucky for Cal, he’s got you.

You two made it to another abandoned building far enough from the estimated radius of the explosion but you still had a good view at its small balcony.

“All charges ready, squad?”

“On your mark, leader!”

“Hit it!”

The evening silence was disturbed by the consecutive bursts of flames. Each blow followed by another, the weakened metal of the communication towers’ bases have fallen while tearing down the walls of the small Imperial outposts as it gave way. The Imperials stationed in each part of the city looked in great collective panic as they realize that their only access to reinforcements have been destroyed.

“FOR [P/N]!!” Captain Osmos cried out in the front line, blaster rifle in hand while marching into action with his loyal men.

The freedom fighters—along with the city guards that have been held captive and are now freed by Captain Osmos—have taken advantage of the Stormtroopers’ frenzy and have completely overwhelmed them, contrast to the plot against them conspired by the Inquisitor.

The clamor from outside have disturbed Armus as well. Through his bedchamber window, his eyes widened with immense fear as he saw the clouds of red flames emerge from the city. Tremors overtook his hands, lips, and the very pit of his stomach. He could almost see his life flash before his eyes. The Seventh Brother will be most displeased with him and the Seventh Brother has a very exquisite way of expressing it.

Thoughts and questions ran wild in his mind. What went wrong? Who is the defector?

Armus seems to have found the answer to his question.

“JEDIIIIII!!!!!!” he roared so loud that the room shook.

Without a moment’s rest, he immediately donned his uniform—as deviously black as the night—and strode out of his bedroom, with an electrostaff in hand.

He tore his way through foot soldier after foot soldier until he could reach the city plaza. Armus has never been so sure in his life—even while overtaken by fear of the Seventh Brother’s punishment, he shook with rage arising from his very core. And he was sure as hell he will destroy both you and Cal.


	6. Chapter 6

Cal got separated from you in the chaos but you had to continue fighting; left and right, soldiers came running up to you in need of reinforcement. You worry for him but you knew that was strong, you told yourself that you believe in him. He’ll know what to do.

You aided the faction of Captain Osmos’s second-in-command in the marketplace. Very few troopers were stationed there but they had ones armed with heavy artillery like flametroopers and Purge Troopers. 

“Hold fast!” You cried out, lightsaber gleaming in the night, a beacon in the midst of devastation.

Meanwhile, Cal joined Captain Osmos and Cere in the plaza. The numbers have thinned in the Imperial side. Death wrought an air of silence as the street was strewn with bodies. Out of the blue, there was a sharp jab in his senses—a disturbance in the Force—you felt it too.

He didn’t bother to confirm it with Cere. He just knew and this prompted him to leave.

“I have to find [y/n]!”

Cal sprinted through the city, retracing the path to your last known location: the marketplace. Between the plaza and the marketplace is the residential area—it was a wide area consisting of several blocks between both public areas. He sped through the streets, feeling you through the Force, and trying to hear your voice in the distance. He gasped for breath with every step he took; each one would bring you closer to him.

“[y/n], I’m coming!”

But something stood in his way: Armus. Fully clad in black like the darkness that consumed him, armed with the electrostaff whose indigo sparks crackled like contained lightning—impatient and wild—and the hazel eyes underneath that curtain of black fringes that were once so gentle to the look were now as furious as the inferno.

“Going somewhere, Jedi?” Armus growled.

Cal did not say a word, his thumb searched for the switch on his hilt and then ignited his lightsaber.

Armus’s smirk was smeared with arrogance and blind confidence when the lightsaber buzzed out the blades from both ends. Cal positioned into a defensive stance. Armus sprang from where he stood, screeching with seething hate, his electrostaff met Cal’s lightsaber, both weapons sizzled and spewed sparks on impact. Armus brought down his weight against Cal, but he was staggered away with the Force and Cal regained his composure again.

Cal and Armus have each other trapped in a dance of blades. The fight has brought them to the small residential square. Surprisingly, Armus was as destructive as he was skilled with the electrostaff. His blows were strong, one wrong move and he might overpower Cal.

“You just had to up and ruin everything, don’t you, redhead?”

“Sorry I stole your thunder… not.”

Cal’s snarky comeback provoked Armus. A flurry of slashes and overhead strikes ensues. He was able to put a dent on Armus’s defenses: getting the right timing to stagger the enemy, breaking Armus’s block with continuous strikes until he fumbles and then a straight-on jab, switching between lightsaber styles to deny Armus an opening to strike.

The duel went on for long and it was exhausting, but Cal isn’t allowing himself to falter—not yet, not now, not ever.

Armus landed another strike but Cal parried it hard just in time.

“You’re so persistent,” Armus chortled wickedly as he staggered. “That’s impressive. I wonder if she is just as strong as I think she is, I can’t wait to see for myself!”

“You’ll have to get through me first!”

Armus continued to flail his electrostaff, he doesn’t seem to be tiring out any time soon, but so is Cal.

“What does she see in you, anyway!?” he spat.

His every taunt rooted from his immense envy. Cal didn’t respond to his verbal taunts. But Armus’s anger blinded him, made him lose the grace that he demonstrated in the earlier moments of the duel. Eventually, he has resorted to brute force and recklessness. He continuously struck Cal’s lightsaber until his defense would break.

One… two… three… four strikes.

After the fifth hit, Armus—now overtaken with derangement—chuckled menacingly, “Don’t bother answering. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll deal with her once I’m through with you! I will have my way with her!”

Suddenly, that fueled something within Cal. He Force-pushed Armus away from him to afford a moment to regain himself. Raising his lightsaber to the level of his cheek, the look in his eyes gleamed with determination.

“I won’t let you hurt her!” Cal snarled.

It was Cal’s turn to send a flurry of strikes until Armus could falter, but he pulled away and kicked Cal to the ground.

For a moment, Cal body felt like giving up already—he was exhausted and his body ached, his adrenaline had worn off. He weakly snapped his fingers, signalling BD-1 to toss a stim, but before he could even inject himself, Armus darted toward him and kicked off the stim from his hand.

“No…!” Cal exclaimed even while out of breath, squirming on the ground to reach the stim.

“Aww, so weak and pathetic. I think [y/n] failed to see that,” Armus taunted. “You were so busy pretending to be strong in her eyes. Now look at you—writhing like a worm!”

Armus struck Cal on the leg with the end of his electrostaff, sending thousands of volts forcefully coursing through his weakened body.

“I will have her head and yours rolling at the Inquisitor’s feet!”

“Don’t get too confident, Armus!!”

You entered the duel with a jump attack, Armus blocked it at the last second, completely taking him by surprise. The indigo light from the electricity shone over your face while your eyes flared with an intensity that bested the wild cracks of the staff.

You swung your lightsaber and pushed Armus away from Cal, standing between both of them with the tip of your lightsaber humming threateningly at Armus’s face.

“You’re not laying anything on him ever!” you threatened.

Armus swung back with his electrostaff, he has you exchanging blows and slashes with him this time, he switched to using the electrostaff in a twin-blade mode; dealing with him afforded Cal to reach for the stim and heal himself. When he finally injected himself and let the bacta do its work but it was taking some time before he could actually recover and fight again.

Cal was able to stop an incoming blow from Armus with his Force slow to help you—it was the least he could do. You turned to look at Cal, he was still weak and lying on the ground.

You’ve overpowered Armus in a few things: stamina, speed, skill, and finesse. With the right balance of Force abilities and lightsaber skills, Armus couldn’t pick up the pace, not even with his twin-blade electrostaff.

Finally, you brought Armus to the ground, completely weakened and unable to fight back. You hovered your lightsaber over his nose.

“You’ve lost, Armus,”

Captain Osmos and a handful of his men strode into the scene of your duel, finding Armus lying flat on the ground.

“Take him away,” you commanded.

The squad encircled him, a guard confiscated his electrostaff, and Captain Osmos proceeded to cuff him. You run up to Cal, knelt by his side and shook him lightly on the chest.

You took his hand and placed your fingers on his wrist, feeling for a pulse, you lightly tapped his cheek to wake him up, you press your ear against his chest in search of a heartbeat. There! You felt the slow pounding of his heart.

“Cal? Cal, it’s over… we did it,” you mutter in his ear.

His lids slowly lifted, he blinked until the light in his eyes have adjusted; you were the first thing he sees and he manages a smile.

“Hey,” he softly muttered as he reached for you cheek.

“Hi,” you choked back tears as you happily kiss the palm of his hand.

“You came for me, you saved me,”

“Of course, I did, silly. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I love you…”

“I know,”

BD-1 scampered to Cal’s side, nuzzling on his shoulder, Cal lifts his hand to pat BD’s head and the little droid whistled with great relief.

You helped Cal sit up, supporting his weight with one arm on his back and holding his hand with the other. You let him lean on you while he tries to regain his strength.

Much later, the sun’s rays spill over the roofs of the houses while coloring the edges of the clouds in sunshine gold, at the same time tickling your skin with its mild heat.

Daybreak.

“Good morning,” Cal softly whispered while gazing lovingly at you.

You smiled back, caressing his cheek, “Good morning,”

You and Cal greeted the new morning together with the breeze flying through your hairs and fingers intertwined in a firm clutch. He remained leaning on your shoulder as you nuzzle your cheek on his fine red hair while you watch the sun fill the horizon.


End file.
